Create a Cat
by Watching4Starclan
Summary: As trouble begins to stir, the clans will need your cats to help save themselves! Sumbit cats to the four new clans, TreeClan, GrassClan, StoneClan, and BeachClan!
1. App and Prologue Preview

Welcome to my Warriors fanfiction where I will be allowing you to submit cats! Just please read these few things before you start your application.

Yes you are allowed to submit as many cats as you want. No just because you ask for your cat to be a main does not mean it will be one. I am selecting the mains randomly after I close the submissions. One kit from each clan will be chosen as a main. If I select your kit as a main I will pm you asking if it's alright. There are four different clans in this fanfiction, Treeclan, Beachclan, Stoneclan, and Grassclan. I will not accept any cats that's names start with or include the words Tree, Beach, Stone, or Grass. But, you can use River, Wind, Thunder, and Shadow, since those are not the main clans in this story. You can submit to any of the clans, and also any rank as long as it's not taken. I'll try to update frequently so you all know what's taken and what isn't.

Alright here is the form.

Name (along with warriors name):

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Mate(?)(if none will it be ok for me to pair them up with another person's cat?):

Kits(?):

Can they die?:

Other:

Also, here is a bonus preview of the prologue!

Bushes rustled lightly as paw steps padded lightly on the ground. Shimmering pelts flashed by in a blur, as a cat approached a clearing in the forest. Three cats sat their waiting, and stared as the fourth cat emerged from the brush. Their fur glistened eerily as the fourth cat took its place in the small gathering. "You're late Lightstar." A brown tom mewed with frustration as white she-cat sate beside him.

"I know that very well, Rockstar." She purred calmly back, her blue eyes glinting.

"Now that we're here we must begin." A red tom interrupted them and turned to the final cat there, a small black she-cat. "Crowstar may begin."

"Thank you Flamestar." She bowed her head before turning looking at the cats gathered. "As you all may have sensed, something is coming to destroy our clans that we work so hard to protect. A force Starclan cannot even stop..."

"What about-" Lightstar began.

"I'm getting to that." Crowstar cut her off with a hiss. "Four very important kits have been born within our clans the past moon, and they have the strength we lack to save them. They have elemental powers stronger than anything Starclan has ever seen, and maybe more mysteries to come."

"How do you know this when not one of us have known?" Rockstar snapped at the she-cat. Crowstar merely blinked her calm green eyes at him.

"I was informed by… Higher ups…." She murmured to him.

"Who?" Flamestar inquired.

"The first cat to join Starclan, the one who watches over not just our clans, but clans that extend beyond Beachclan, Stoneclan, Treeclan, and Grassclan!" Crowstar hissed irritably. "She informed me of this prophecy herself!"

"Why would she take the time to do that? She would never take the time to save our clans, they're smaller than mice compared to what she has to look after! She didn't help those other four clans! Why now?" Rockstar hissed back not believing Crowstar.

"Because I had no power to save the other clans." A soft meow silenced the bickering Starclan cats, and a gentle breeze ruffled their shimmering pelts. "I can now, so heed my prophecy, it can save your clans." And as quickly as it came, the voice was gone.

"Alright." Flamestar sighed after a moment of silence and turned to the cats. "Should we send an omen to the medicine cats or the current leaders?"

"No…" Rockstar stared off into the forest, deep in thought. "When they all become apprentices, we shall tell them together."


	2. Update

Alright a quick update chapter to show what's been taken and what's open. Also, since I don't feel like PMing people because I'm incredibly lazy, I'll be asking some questions and please review and clear some things up.

**Thrushfeather4**: You submitted a kit with the name Nightpaw and I wasn't sure if that was a typo or if you were undecided between an apprentice and a kit or something. Also could you fill out some sheets for the kits and the mate and the brother? I was a bit confused with it all at first and it would be helpful if you can make separate sheets for at least the mate and the brother so I can have some background and stuff on them too.

**Violetsong**: "Main please!" is not one of the four clans. There really isn't a main clan either since the point of view will rotate between the four chosen mains, one being from each clan. So you can choose any of the four clans you like to put Lightkit into. BeachClan, TreeClan, StoneClan and GrassClan are the four clans in this story!

**Shade Wolf 22:** I put Heatherkit in the kits but she is going to need a mother, will you submit one or should I allow someone else to submit a mother for her?

**Marbleclaw77:** You mention cats from the books in your application, and these clans are very far away from the clans in the books. Were you comparing their lives to those cats? Or were you saying they knew them? If it's the latter they couldn't possibly know them and could you resubmit your application? Thanks. Also, since they're kits they'll need mothers, will you submit mothers for them or should I open the spot up for another person to submit a mother for them?

Ok that's about it here are the clans and the cats so far.

**TreeClan:**

Leader: BranchStar- A large brown tabby tom with black tabby markings and blue eyes

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Apprentices:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Queens: Leafwish- A pale brown she-cat with reddish brown tabby stripes and bright green eyes. Mate to Branchstar. Kits are Bark-kit, Mosskit, Mudkit, Pantherkit, and Ebonykit

Kits: Bark-kit- A dark brown tom with black paws and blue eyes

Mosskit- A petite little light brown she-cat with darker brown tabby stripes and mossy green eyes

Mudkit- A brown tom with black splashes and green eyes

Pantherkit- A sleek black tom with green eyes

Ebonykiy- a long furred black she-cat with a long feathery tail and long whiskers. She has a sleek ebony colored pelt. Her eyes are bright blue and she has a little pink nose. A tiny she-cat who was the runt of her litter.

Heatherkit- a dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes

**BeachClan:**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Darkstream

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Apprentices:

1- Mosspaw- white she-cat with brown flecks and green eyes

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Queens: Mapleleaf- ginger she-cat with white ear tips and green eyes. Mate to Darkstream. Kits are Moonkit Minnowkit and Leafkit.

Kits: Moonkit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowkit- silver tabby tom-cat with green eyes

Leafkit- ginger she-cat with brown and white spots and amber eyes

**StoneClan:**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Apprentices:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Queens:

Kits:

**GrassClan:**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Apprentices:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Queens:

Kits:

Alright keep submitting cats and thanks for the submissions so far! Love you all and your kitties! Here is the application again for those who want it!

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Mate(?)(if none will it be ok for me to pair them up with another person's cat?):

Kits(?):

Can they die?:

Other:


End file.
